elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Fer-de-Lance
The Fer-de-Lance is a heavy combat ship manufactured by Zorgon Peterson. It features a hull that is more resistant to damage from Class 1 and 2 weapons than other medium ships,Sandro Sammarco in the Official Forums and alongside its newer sister ship, the Mamba, it is one of only two medium ships capable of mounting Class 4 weaponry. Although fast, manoeuvrable, well-armed, and well-shielded, the Fer-de-Lance suffers from a few significant drawbacks: poor jump range, a small fuel tank, and a limited number of internal compartments for its size. This makes the Fer-de-Lance difficult to recommend for any role outside of combat. Overview The Fer-de-Lance is outstanding in its role as a combat vessel. Its damage output is among the highest of all medium sized ships thanks to its high number of hardpoints including one class 4, which have excellent convergence when firing allowing the use of fixed mounts on all of them. Among medium sized ships, only the Federal Gunship, Python, Krait MkII and the Mamba can compete with the Fer-de-Lance in terms of firepower, although the Fer-de-Lance is more manoeuvrable than all but the Krait MkII, meaning in practice it is usually more capable of dishing out damage than the others. This does not take Ship-Launched Fighters into consideration, a capability that the Federal Gunship and Krait MkII possess while the Fer-de-Lance does not. This is not to say the Fer-de-Lance is the most manoeuvrable medium sized ship: the Alliance Chieftain as well as the Federal Assault Ship both exceed it in that regard, although they are somewhat less formidable than the Fer-de-Lance when it comes to firepower. The Fer-de-Lance is reliant on its shield for defense. Its base shield is by far the highest of all medium sized ships, and it has 6 utility mounts compared to the average 4 on most medium sized ships, allowing it to install more Shield Boosters for even more protection (since shield boosters increase shield by percentages, they are also more effective on the Fer-de-Lance than on ships with lesser shields). The result is that Fer-de-Lance builds can exceed 1000MJ of shield even without engineering, but with engineering it can reach over 2000MJ. The Fer-de-lance's armor is comparably mediocre, as its base armor is not quite as durable as the Federal ships, the Alliance ships or the Python, and its abysmal optional internal compartments leave little room for Hull or Module Reinforcement Packages, unlike the others. The Fer-de-Lance's sole downside in combat is its low mass lock factor of 12, meaning it will not be able to mass lock any medium sized combat ships aside from itself and the Mamba, or any large sized ships save for the Imperial Clipper. This means several medium sized ships as well as most large sized ships can easily flee from a Fer-de-Lance, making it worse at pirating than the Python; especially due to its tiny cargo bay. Conversely, a Fer-de-Lance will have a hard time escaping from other medium sized ships, especially since many of them can match the Fer-de-Lance's speed. The Fer-de-Lance also functions brilliantly as an Anti-Thargoid ship, having huge damage output and it can easily deal with Scouts, and has no trouble equipping as much AX weaponry as possible. In the right hands, the Fer-de-Lance is one of the few ships capable of soloing a Thargoid Interceptor. In addition, it is widely agreed in the PvP community that the Fer-de-Lance is the single best PvP ship in the entire game, even more so than the much more expensive Anaconda, Federal Corvette and Imperial Cutter , due to the Fer-de-Lance's superior manoeuvrability. The Fer-de-Lance is specialized in its role as a fighter and is virtually unusable in any other role. Its jump range falls just short of 21 ly without engineering, the 4th lowest of all current ships, making it one of the worst vessels for exploration. It cannot effectively chase targets across the bubble or hunt down bounties, and will have serious trouble jumping away to the nearest Interstellar Factor to clear its own bounties. It has a cargo capacity of 70t max, which is extremely poor for its price and size, making it an unsuitable ship for pirating, trading, and mining. The Fer-de-Lance is essentially a bigger Vulture; unbeaten in combat potential for its size but is terrible in every other role. The ship therefore is perfect for Bounty Hunters and can rack up profits in Resource Sites extremely fast. It makes a very poor Pirate when compared to other similar ships however due to its terrible cargo space and low Mass Lock and the fact that the extreme firepower is often overkill in the role. For Thargoid fighting, it's a perfect ship, and can easily outperform the Alliance Chieftain and Type-10 Defender in this role. The weapon hardpoints are located as follows: two top mounted class 2 hardpoints on the nose, about a quarter of the way back from the tip, two side mounted class 2 hardpoints, at about the ship's midpoint, and a single bottom mounted class 4 hardpoint in the centre of the ship's frame. Four out of six utility mounts are located around the huge hardpoint on the bottom, with the other two being behind the cockpit, next to the fins on top of the vessel. The Fer-De-Lance has a relatively low heat signature, and is well-suited for both shielded (using a shield cell does not result in a major overheating, and the strong base shielding can be improved further with shield boosters) and shieldless stealth builds (small heat output, durable hull and the ability to mount several heat sinks without sacrificing other utility modules allowing for prolonged silent running). The pilot's seat of the Fer-de-Lance is to the right of the centre of the ship, having the co-pilot's to the left and slightly further back. The canopy glass offers a phenomenal field of view, having more than 90 degrees vertically, and more than 180 degrees horizontally. The Fer-De-Lance has different heat radiator animations for general heat dissipation and Frame Shift Drive charge up for hyperspace. While both feature the animation of the same yellow/orange lighted radiators, the Frame Shift Drive charging animation also features blue lighted radiators and two blue beams. The blue beams are projected from slightly behind the cockpit and are visible from the cockpit from the side windows on both sides. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Fer-de-Lance. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' Notes *The Fer-de-Lance was added to Elite Dangerous in the 1.2 Wings update released on March 10, 2015. *Some weapons on the huge hardpoint clip into the bottom of the hangar when viewed in Outfitting. *Prior to 1.5/2.0 the ship utilized a class 5 powerplant, resulting in major power issues. *The Fer-de-Lance has an available 16 piece cosmetic ship kit that can be purchased from the Frontier store, allowing you to "remodel your ship in your personal style". The ship kit is purely cosmetic and does not affect gameplay in any way. Trivia *The Fer-de-Lance length (73.6 m) is similar to a Boeing 747-300 (70.66 m).Elite ship scale 3.0 *Fer-de-Lance is French for "spearhead" (or more literally, "iron of the lance" or "tip of the spear") but also maintains the snake-themed naming common to Independent ships, as it can refer to various members of the Bothrops genus of snakes, also sometimes called lanceheads. Videos Luxurious_and_Deadly_-_Elite_Dangerous_Fer-de-Lance Fer-de-Lance_-_Zorgon_Peterson_Elite_Dangerous Elite_Dangerous_-_Commercials_The_Fer-de-Lance File:The Fer-De-Lance Elite Dangerous Gallery fer_de_lance_amend_Comp.jpg|Concept art from newsletter 57 Fer-De-Lance-Docked-Station.png|Fer-de-Lance docked at a station Fer-De-Lance-Top-View-Docked.png|Fer-de-Lance top view docked Fer-De-Lance-Weapons-Deployed.png|Fer-de-Lance weapons deployed Fer-De-Lance-Docked-Close-Up.png|Fer-de-Lance docked close up Fer-de-Lance-top-diagonal-ship-closeup.png|Fer-de-Lance top diagonal ship closeup Fer-de-Lance-ship-top-view.png|Fer-de-Lance top side view fdl2.jpg |View of Fer-de-Lance showing medium hardpoints Fer-De-Lance-rear-side-docked.png|Fer-de-Lance rear side close up Fer-De-Lance-Launches-From-Planet.png|Fer-de-Lance launches from a planet 2015-04-08_00001.jpg|A Huge Gimballed Cannon mounted on the Fer-de-Lance fer-de-lance_panorama.jpg|Cockpit by CMDR Klepto File:ShadowWolf-Kell-EliteDangerous32.exe_DX11_20151106_224349.jpg |A Fer-De-Lance preparing for a hyperspace jump. Note the blue light beams and blue lit hull sections that only appear while the frameshift drive is charging. File:Fdl-pp.png|FDL and a gas giant File:E941755464aa863b52553d15363cae4d1f2fbeea.jpg |A Fer-De-Lance mining in an ice ring as seen in Newsletter #121 File:A81d805d8500096c22390717756b8a93bf69bab8.jpg|FDL in combat FDL PF.png|FDL engines bp-fer-de-lance.png|Zorgon Peterson Fer-De-Lance Blueprint Fer-De-Lance-Landed.png|Fer-de-Lance landed tbf-liberator.png|Vibrant Green FDL above Earth Fer-de-Lance-Cockpit.png|Fer-de-Lance cockpit Fer-De-Lance-in-Witch-space.png|Fer-de-Lance in Witch-space Elite-Dangerous-Walking-in-Station.png|Zorgon Peterson, Fer-de-Lance ad in a station art Black-Fer-de-Lance-Ship-Top.png|Black Fer-de-Lance top References ru:Fer-de-Lance Category:Zorgon Peterson Category:Fighters